1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to material handling apparatus and in particular to means for connecting work implements to a boom portion of an excavator or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One form of work implement which may be selectively mounted to the boom of a tractor-type vehicle comprises a tree harvester, sometimes referred to as a shear, or feller/buncher.
The conventional two-piece boom provided with such vehicles has provided a suitable means for mounting the stick carrying at its distal end the work implement, such as the tree harvester means. The stick is connected to the fore boom of a two-piece boom structure with the fore boom being swingably carried by a stub, or lower, boom portion of the boom structure.
While the previous designs have provided facilitated handling of work elements, such as tree harvesters, there has been some limitation on the retractivity and movability of the prior art structures.